The Train
by humprey and kate love true
Summary: what if Humphrey tell her fellings on the train? whell know that, i will update as soon as i can you know why rated M, my first fanfic so R
1. Chapter 1

**A / N (hey guys this is my first fanfic so R & R and now getting to the story)**

P.O.V of Humphrey

We had just finished our howl, howled like Kate and God was like the sound of angels so that a little better, I should be looking for her because she asked me:

Kate: "What's wrong Humphrey"?

"Uhmm ... kate, i can tell you something? 'I sked

Kate: "Of course! Why not? "

"Well ..." I started "I ... I ..."

Kate: "I?"

"... I… LOVE… YOU"

Kate: "... you what?" Pedi

"I love you Kate, since we were kids, when I laid my eyes on you. The wolf most caring, beautiful, with a playful personality, I fell for you in time.

Kate: My eyes filled with tears, however they were not tears of sorrow were tears of joy "i love you too Humphrey."

Kate: I was very pleased however I remembered a news that Humphrey would be devastated however I knew I had to say

**(A / N sorry for the short chapter)**

What Kate will tell Humphrey? What will be your reaction? Discover the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2-revelations

P.O.V Normal

**(A/N hey guys, here is the next chapter hope you enjoyed, sorry for short chapter it's because I don't have much time **** really sorry, well go to the story now)**

Kate: "Humphrey" I did not want to talk to you! But unfortunately I have to do it. Well! "I'm going to marry"

Humphrey: "What? But how? You tell me this now? "

Kate: "I'm being forced to it! To keep the peace between the packs "

Humphrey: I was very sad depressed so "well ... No I know what you mean "

Kate: Because I thought I broke his heart "forgive me, I should have told you sooner"

Humphrey: spend a few minutes in silence until we saw the fight between packs, got off the train. While Kate made her way to stop the fights I was going the other way out of the pack

Kate: I looked back and saw that Humphrey was going on a different path, quickly approached him and said "Where are you going?"

Humphrey: "kate I'm gonna go out on an adventure of Lone Wolf, you know these things," I said trying to bring humor, however Kate looked at me with a serious look and then knew he should tell the truth "and ok because you Kate only because of you I have not abandoned the pack, you forced me to stay here, I will not endure seeing you marrying another, sorry "

Kate: a few tears fell from my eyes because I knew I was causing this pain to him, so I kissed him, a kiss full of passion and love, as we parted he looked at me with a surprised face, I laughed and said softly "do not worry, we'll think of something

**How will be the solution, kate and Humphrey will find a good solution find in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3- options

P.O.V of Humphrey

Kate had kissed me , it was as good a time , she convinced me to stay and I n could say no to her after that . " The more we do," asked

Kate : " I do not know I will find in his cave to think of something," said

" Ok but still do not like it if anyone finds out we're dead , and moreover n also have many options "

Kate : " True, but we have to find a solution " until the fight was only to hear " but not his daughter had to shirk responsibility "

**( A / N this part is equal alpha and omega so I'll skip )**

P.O.V usual 2 hrs later

Humphrey : Kate came to meet me in a little while I had to think of something before the wedding , after a while I heard the approaching " hey Kate "

Kate : I came to the cave of Humphrey and was greeted by him " hey humphrey " I said licking her cheek .

Humphrey : blushed with the attitude I held Kate however : " we come in."

Kate : " Yes "

Humphrey : " so what are our options ? "

Kate : " good we can talk to my father," suggested

Humphrey , " and we have direct ferrarmos for breaking the law ? "

Kate : " My father will understand he just wants to see me happy"

Humphrey : " Kate his father is an advocate of equal laws Tony will not have much to explain about it "

Kate : " But ... " I knew they were right , but it does not give up so easy ...

Humphrey : " We can escape," I said

Kate : " and live as lone wolves ? We can not give up I do not want my family "

Humphrey : I knew she was going to be difficult " good, talk to your father will not do very well , he will not try provalmente "

Kate : " I do not know it worth a shot

Humphrey : " I think this will continue for a while " thought

AFTER 30 MIN

Kate : " So we have two options ? "

Humphrey : "Yes , or run away or say to your father "

Kate : " The two things are impossible " he said.

Humphrey : "I know but we have to choose"

What both will choose? Will gonna be the right? Discover in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4-problems?

**( A / N guys , I know you want chapters too long so that I can't do for now , ok and Review please for I know that you are enjoying the story )**

P.O.V of Humphrey

" I know but we have to choose "

Kate : I thought for a moment and said, " better talk to my father if he does not agree we flees "

" A good idea " walked up to the cave of the alpha head, walked hand in hand because almost all the wolves were already in his cave

P.O.V of Winston

I was almost asleep Eve with my hand until I heard footsteps outside the cave and decided to check : " Humphrey , why here? Kate n because in this cave?

Kate : " Dad , we have to talk "

"What is ? " Asked

Kate : "We cannot continue with the marriage "

" And why would that happen "

Kate : " I do not love Garth , I will not be happy with him my heart belongs to another wolf "

" And what would that Wolf Kate" asked, however I already knew the answer

Humphrey : " I sir "

P.O.V of Eve ( now we're going to see the crazy )

I had finished to hear that Kate would not marry garth and she loved Humphrey I decided to intervene at this time joining all my calm " as is Kate "

Kate : " I don't love Garth and will not be happy together , I love Humphrey and would like to leave the marriage "

Winston : " Kate I would love to be able to do that, but not so easy for me until I you abolish the law for you to be together, however the tony is a hard head you know, he will not agree with that "

Humphrey : " We can't really do anything "

Eve : " yes we do not want to start a war for nothing "

Kate : " FOR NOTHING " I screamed " MY LOVE IN THIS GAME AND YOU SAY NOTHING "

Humphrey : " Kate , please lower your voice to whole pack will hear us "

Kate : " I'm sorry you're right "

Winston : " But Kate how you fell in love with Humphrey ? "

Kate : " I always had however was not sure about these feelings I have now , I mean after hearing their howl " I said pressing my coat against his

Humphrey : I blushed a little and said : " I too , however I was sure about them a long time "

P.O.V of lilly

I was driving home when I heard that Kate did not love Garth and Humphrey yes , I was happy with that, but I decided not to intervene even when Humphrey said he loved kate long ago I decided to get " I love Garth "

Winston : " WHAT LILLY " said exclaimed

" I love Garth and I think he also loves me back , I helped him in his howl and then uivamos together, just before the war almost " said

Winston : " That brings us to a sensitive point "

Kate : " We can talk to Tony and Garth to see if they agree with it," said

**Eve : " ok we have not put a lot of hope," said**

**Tony will agree with that? Kate and Humphrey able to have a good life ? ****Find out in the next chapter**


End file.
